


Never Let Me Down Again

by manabombs



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manabombs/pseuds/manabombs
Summary: This pairing inspired Feelings in me that can only be expressed via metal covers of 80s songs
Relationships: "Calico" Jack Rackham/Charles Vane
Kudos: 2





	Never Let Me Down Again

#  **[SPOTIFY](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/26Bq5nrCgxy3Tjjldz7F3k) || [YOUTUBE](https://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLGy6MEM2tb_Q9tvhjFolvQVejVydLQ1Dv)**

Blue Monday - _Orgy_   
The Hand That Feeds - _Nine Inch Nails_  
Time Is Running Out - _Muse_   
Land Of Confusion - _Disturbed_  
Never Let Me Down Again - _Depeche Mode_   
They Say - _Daron Malakian and Scars On Broadway_   
Judas - _Lady Gaga_   
Easy Money - _Johnny Marr_  
Save A Prayer - _Eagles of Death Metal_  
#1 Crush - _Garbage_  
Beautiful Thieves - _AFI_  
Follow The Cops Back Home - _Placebo_  
Heart-Shaped Box (Orchestral) - _Ramin Djawadi_  
Wicked Game - _HIM_  
Enjoy The Silence - _Depeche Mode_  
Rumors Of My Demise Have Been Greatly Exaggerated - _Rise Against_


End file.
